This invention relates to a keypad module for providing secured access to a vehicle or for otherwise controlling vehicle functions.
There have been some attempts to provide for secured access through a keypad associated with a door, although there has been more interest in providing remote keyfob transmitters. One example of a system using a keypad is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,547 to Suman et al. In Suman, a keypad is directly connected to a microcontroller that controls vehicle functions. There are problems that relate connecting all vehicle inputs (including a keypad) and all vehicle outputs to a single microcontroller. In particular, the amount of wiring that needs to be performed is expensive, makes repairs more difficult and costly, and makes it more difficult to customize. The method of customization shown in the prior art is to prewire the vehicle harness and then choose which features to include. This results in the vehicle harness being prewired for all features. This would allow all vehicles, regardless of options installed, to use the same wiring harness but also limits the options available.
These problems are particularly apparent as they relate to the manufacture of non-automotive vehicles. Many such vehicles are far more complicated than cars. For example, recreational vehicles (RVs), trucks, specialty vehicles, emergency vehicles, construction equipment, agricultural equipment and other types of vehicles may be large in nature and have numerous features or amenities that it would be useful and desirable to control via one or more keypads. These types of vehicles may have multiple entry doors, multiple compartments on the inside or outside of the vehicles, gas compartment doors, maintenance doors, various lighting fixtures on the inside or outside of the vehicle, and numerous other functions some of which may be highly specialized. These vehicles are more likely to need greater customization in the placement of one or more keypads and in the vehicle functions controlled by each keypad.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a modular solution for keypad control of a vehicle.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a keypad module that does not require redesign of the vehicle's wiring harness.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a keypad module that provides for network communication with other aspects of the vehicle.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a keypad module that can control vehicle functions that include more than merely an entry door.
It is a still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a keypad module that can be placed in any number of customizable positions on a vehicle.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a keypad module that is versatile in the manner in which it is mounted to the vehicle.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a keypad module that provides for user feedback when a key or button is pressed.
These and/or other objects, features, and/or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.